mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mario
Mario ist über die Jahre hinweg zu Nintendos Maskottchen geworden und ist der Namensträger und Superheld der Mario-Serie, wenngleich er in seinem ersten Auftritt noch Jumpman hieß. Meist muss Mario die Prinzessin befreien und das Pilz-Königreich vorm Untergang retten. Seine Videospiele, die meist von Erfinder Shigeru Miyamoto produziert werden, verkauften sich mehrere Millionen mal weltweit. Allein Super Mario Bros. wurde über 40 Millionen Mal verkauft und ist somit das meistverkaufte Videospiel aller Zeiten. Zwei weitere Spiele finden sich in der TopTen wieder: Super Mario Land (9.) und Super Mario World (7.). Mario hat sein klassisches Aussehen der eingeschränkten Grafik der Videospiel-Automaten zu verdanken: Haare waren schwierig zu animieren, sodass man auf eine Mütze zurückgreifen musste. Außerdem war sein Schnurbart einfacher darzustellen als ein Mund. Geschichte Mario, der ursprünglich Jumpman hieß, wurde 1979 von Shigeru Miyamoto erfunden. Eigentlich sollte Miyamoto damals ein Spiel mit Popeye entwickeln, damit Nintendo mit der damals sehr beliebten Comicfigur auf dem amerikanischen Markt Fuss fassen konnte, aber als Nintendo dann die Rechte an Popeye verlor, musste Miyamoto ein Spiel nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen entwickeln. Das Ergebnis war Donkey Kong. In diesem Spiel hatte der gleichnamige Riesen-Gorilla Marios Freundin Pauline entführt und Mario durfte den Affen nun verfolgen, um seine Angebete nach vier Leveln wieder in die Arme schliessen zu können. Das Spiel wurde unglaublich erfolgreich, so dass Nintendo eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als weitere Spiele mit Mario zu veröffentlichen. Und so geschah es dann auch. Nach "Donkey Kong Jr." und Mario Bros. erschien Ende 1985 dann also Super Mario Bros., das bis heute erfolgreichste Viedospiel aller Zeiten. Name Marios vollständiger Name lautet "Mario Mario", sein Bruder heißt "Luigi Mario", deshalb nennt man die beiden auch "Mario Bros." Biographie Kinderschuhe Mario und sein Bruder Luigi wurden von einem Storch ins Pilz-Königreich geflogen, als dieser von einem geheimnisvollem Wesen, das Kamek heißt, attackiert wurde. Kamek konnte sich aber nur eines schnappen, Baby Luigi, und das andere fiel gen Erde und landete auf Yoshi's Island, wo es von den Bewohnern, den Yoshis gefunden wurde. Die Yoshis beschloßen daraufhin, den Kleinen zurück zu seinen Eltern zu bringen. Nachdem Kamek seinen Fehler bemerkte, dass er nur eins der Babys erwischt hatte, sandte er seine Toady aus, die Baby Mario fangen sollten, wann immer er von Yoshis Rücken fallen sollte. Als die Yoshis mit Baby Mario sich durch die Insel und Kameks Fallen gekämpft hatten, erreichten sie seinen Herrscher und Gebieter: Baby Bowser. Nachdem dieser von ihnen besiegt wurde, entdeckten sie Marios Bruder Luigi und den Storch, sodass der Babykurier die Brüder ungestört ihren Eltern überbringen konnte (Alles Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). Jugendzeit Mario wuchs mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder in Brooklyn, New York, auf. Die Gründe für den Umzug sind bis heute unbekannt. In der Spieleanleitung zu Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins ist zu lesen, dass Mario seinen Erzrivalen Wario aus seiner Brooklyner Zeit kennt, obwohl beide sich in Yoshi's Island DS als Babys schon kennenlernten. Aufeinandertreffen mit Donkey Kong Nachdem Mario eine ruhige Jugendzeit in Brooklyn verbarchte und Klempner wurde, traf er als Erwachsener erstmals auf den alten Donkey Kong, der heute als Cranky Kong bekannt ist. Da der Gorilla Marios Romanze Pauline entführte, machte Mario sich auf, seine Freundin zu retten und Donkey bis auf hohe Baugerüste zu verfolgen. Nach dem Abenteuer lernte er auch Cranky Kongs Sohn Donkey Kong Jr. kennen. Dieser wurde in Mario Kart 64 dann erwachsen und zum neuen Donkey Kong. Das Verhältniss zwischen Mario und Donkey Kong ist sowohl freundschaftlich (Mario Party-Reihe und Sportspiele) als auch feindlich (Mario vs. Donkey Kong-Reihe). Rettung des Pilz-Königreiches Eines Tages wurde Prinzessin Peach, damals noch unter dem Namen Toadstool bekannt, von Bösewicht Bowser entführt. Mario musste sich durch mehrere Burgen kämpfen um schleißlich in der achten und letzten Bowser gegenüberzutreten. Bowser konnte besiegt werden und Peach, Herrscherin des Reiches, konnte gerettet werden. Die gleiche Geschichte gab es in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels: Wiederum wurde die prinzessin von Bowser entführt. Mario schlug sich durch acht neue und härtere Welten, da die Gegner mehr Kraft hatten und zudem der Wind ein Faktor war, auf den man aufpassen musste. Nachdem Bowser besiegt wurde und die Prinzessin wieder herrschen konnt, kam endlich dauerhafterer Friede über das Land. Abstecher nach Subcon (Super Mario Bros. 2) Einst hatte Mario einen merkwürdigen Traum: Er sah im Traum eine lange Treppe, die vor einer Tür endete. Als er die Tür öffnete, erblickte er eine Welt, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Welt war riesiggroß. Aufeinmal konnte Mario eine schwache Stimme hören, die zu ihm sprach: "Du bist in Subcon, dem Land der Träume, angelangt. Wart hat uns verflucht. Bitte vernichte Wart und befreie unser Land. Wart hasst Gemüse. Hilf uns!" Als er am nächsten Tag mit seinen Freunden Peach, Toad und Luigi picknicken wollte, fanden sie eine Höhle. Neugierig betraten sie sie und Mario konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen: Vor ihm lag die Welt aus seinem Traum!! Zusammen machten sich die Vier auf um Wart zu besiegen, der die Einwohner Subcons tyrannisiert. Das Team kann gegner jedoch nicht auf die klassische Art besiegen: Anstelle eines Sprungs muss man sie mit Gemüse oder anderen Gegnern abwerfen. Nachdem sie sich durch die sieben Welten geschlagen hatten (und unter anderem Birdo besiegt wurde), gelangten sie vor Richtung Himmel, wo Wart sein massives Schloß errichtet hatte. Sie drangen zu ihm vor und und stopften ihm Gemüse in den Mund, getreu der Aussage der Stimme, die Mario im Traum gehört hatte. So befreiten sie aus einer Vase die Bewohner Subcons, die Subcon. Dadurch das sie die Subcons befreiten und Wart besiegten, wurde ihnen zu Ehren eine Feier organisiert, doch plötzlich wachte Mario auf. Seither sind die Eigenschaften von Marios Träumen ungeklärt. Zurück im Pilz-Königreich Eine längere Zeit herrschte endlich wieder Friede im Pilz-Königreich, nachdem Mario Bowser bezwingen konnte (siehe Rettung des Pilz-Königreiches/Super Mario Bros.). Doch während der Ereignisse von Super Mario Bros. 3 (Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario All-Stars) stürmen die Koopalinge, Bowsers sieben Kinder, das Königreich, sodass jeder ein Land besetzte. Zudem stahlen sie die magischen Zauberstäbe der Könige, sodass jeder König in ein Tier verwandelt wurde. Als Mario und Luigi von den Verbrechen der Koopalinge um ihren Vater Bowser hörten, beschloßen sie, die Zauberstäbe zurückzuholen und die Könige zurückzuverwandeln. Mario und Luigi kämpften sich unermüdlich durch eine unzählige Menge von Gegnern. Jedes mal wenn Mario oder Luigi ein Schloss erreicht hatten, mussten sie den Koopaling, der in sein Luftschiff geflohen ist, besiegen. Nachdem jeder Zauberstab zurückgeholt und jeder König zurückverwandelt wurde, erhielten die Mario Bros. eine Nachricht von Bowser: Während ihrer Abstinenz hatte Bowser Prinzessin Toadstool (Peach) entführt und in seine Festung im Reich der Dunkelheit gebracht. Die Brüder machten sich auf den Weg und trotzten jeder noch so haarsträubenden Herausforderung. Schließlich sahen sie sich Auge in Auge mit Erzfeind Bowser, der Löcher in den Boden unter ihnen und mit Feuerbällen angriff, während Mario und Luigi durch Hammerschläge und Feuerbälle, solange sie ein Power-Up zur Verfügung hatten, punkten konnten. Mario und Luigi konnten Bowser aber letzendlich in eines seiner eigensgemachten Löcher beförden, sodass die Prinzessin und ihr Reich wieder frei war. Abenteuer im Dinosaurierland Peach, Luigi und Mario machten Urlaub im seltsamen Dinosaur Land während der Ereignisse von Super Mario World (SNES). Sobald sie ankamen, fiel ihnen auf, dass niemand da war. Plötzlich fand Luigi eine mysteriöse Feder, durch die die Brüder ein Cape erschien, was ihnen erlaubte zu fliegen. So könnten sich die beiden noch einige Flustunden und als sie zurückkehrten war auf einmal Peach verschwunden. Sie gingen zu Yoshis haus. Super Mario Mario wird als Erfolgsheld angesehen und so machen die Entwickler immer neue Spiele mit Mario als Superhelden. Besonders in der Super Mario Serie fällt Mario durch seine Angriffe und Verkleidungskünste auf. So ist er in Super Mario Bros. 3 bald ein Meister der Verkleidung und tritt als Waschbär oder Frosch auf welche ihn wieder neue Spezialfähigkeiten verleihen. Kinderschuhe Nach dem Erfolg der Mario Spiele ging Mario mal als Baby los und hat sich tragen lassen. In dem Spiel Yoshi's Island tritt Mario als Baby auf. Hier landet er in einem Kreis voller Yoshis die es als aufgabe sehen sich um Baby Mario zu kümmern und so seinen Bruder Luigi zu finden und in "Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit" kann man als Mario und Baby Mario spielen. Mario Kart Mario lud erstmals in Super Mario Kart zu einem Rennen in Karts ein. Vertreten waren seine Freunde wie Yoshi oder Peach, aber auch seine Rivalen Bowser und Donkey Kong. Das Spielprinzip ist ein Einfaches: Es werden Rennen auf verschiedenen Strecken gefahren, vier (in SMK fünf) bilden einen Pokal, den es zu gewinnen gilt, indem man die meisten Punkte erreicht. Allerdings werden dabei auch Items, wie Bananen oder rote Panzer eingesetzt, mit denen man die Konkurrenz abschießen kann. ''Super Mario Kart begründete dabei das Genre des Fun-Racers und wurde mehrfach fortgesetzt. Das neueste Spiel ist Mario Kart Wii, welches für die Wii erhältlich ist. Freunde & Bekannte Luigi Luigi ist Marios jüngerer Bruder und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Mario Bros., als er immer noch als Charakter des zweiten Spielers gedacht war. Er ist größer als sein Bruder und seine Erkennungsfarbe ist grün. In Super Mario Bros. 2 konnte man ihn das erste Mal als spielbaren Charakter anwählen. Seinen ersten großen Auftritt hatte er im hierzulande eher unbekannterem Mario is Missing! (NES/SNES), als er seinen Bruder aus den Klauen Bowsers retten musste. Erst im Jahre 2002 erhielt er mit Luigi's Mansion seine erste bekanntere Rolle und fungierte als zum Titelheld. Mario pflegt ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder und beide traten schon zusammen als Helden auf (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Peach In Super Mario Bros. wurde Peach (damals unter dem Namen Toadstoal) von Bowser entführt und seit Mario sie retten konnte, verbindet beide eine innige Freundschaft. Peach haust in ihrem Schloss, was selbst schon Schauplatz einiger Abenteuer war. Meist bleibt für sie die Rolle der Entführten. Einmal jedoch konnte sie sich bei Mario revanchieren, als sie ihn aus den Klauen Bowsers befreit hat (Super Princess Peach/NDS) Toad Toads erster Auftritt liegt in Super Mario Bros., als er lediglich den Satz Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle sagte, wenn Mario eine Burg geschafft hatte. Im Nachfolgespiel (SMB2) war der kleine Pilz erstmals ein spielbarer Charakter. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde der Toad immer mehr zu festen Größe und rechten Hand von Prinzessin Peach, der er treu ergeben ist. Seine Beziehung zu Mario ist gut. Yoshi Yoshi hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Mario World, als er von Bowser in ein Ei gesperrt wurde. Mario konnte ihn aber direkt zu Beginn befreien, sodass er als Marios Reittier fungierte und ihn begleitete. Im Nachfolger des Spiels Yoshi's Island, was zeitlich vor dem Vorgänger liegt musst Yoshi Baby Mario, den Kamek vergeblich versuchte zu entführen, an seine Eltern zurückbringen. Yoshi ist auch Namensgeber vieler Spiele wie eben Yoshi's Island oder aber auch Yoshi's Story (N64). Yoshi ist Mario treu ergeben. Daisy Daisy ist die Prinzessin des Sarasalandes. In den Geschehnissen von Super Mario Land (1990) wurde sie vom Alien Tatanga entführt, sodass Mario sich auf den Weg machte, sie zu befreien, was letztenendes auch gelang. Dann wurde es lange Zeit still um sie, bis sie im neuen Jahrtausend ihr Comeback feierte. Allerdings tritt sie nur in Spin-off-Spielen wie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! auf und nimmt keine elementar wichtige Rolle in einer Geschichte ein. Außerdem hat sie ein stärkeres Verhältnis zu Marios Bruder Luigi, mit dem sie ein Paar ist. Pauline Pauline ist Marios erste Bekanntschaft. Er kennt sie schon länger als Peach oder Daisy. Pauline wurde in Donkey Kong, anfangs noch ein Automatenspiel, welches aber auch für die NES rausgebracht wurde, von titelgebendem Gorilla entführt. Mario machte sich auf den Weg diese zu retten, was er auch schaffen konnte. Mario schien Pauline fast vergessen zu haben, bis Pauline mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte später erneut von Donkey entführt wurde (Mario vs. Donkey Kong, 2005/GBA). Das Spiel hat mit Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios sogar einen Nachfolger. Rosalina Rosalina und Mario kennen sich seit Super Mario Galaxy. Feinde Donkey Kong Der Gorilla ist Marios ältester Erzfeind (Donkey Kong (Arcade), 1982), als er Marios Bekanntschaft Pauline entführte. Nach dem Spiel Donkey Kong (GB) (1994) ruhte ihre innige Feindschaft für lange Zeit und DK brachte Spiele mit einem eigenem Rivalen aus der Kong-Welt heraus. Erst 2004 erschien mit Mario vs. Donkey Kong ein neues Spiel, in dem die beiden gegeneinander antreten. Das Spiel wurde sogar fortgesetzt (Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios, 2007). Wario Seit Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1993) gerät Mario mit Wario aneinander. Marios Aufeinandertreffen mit Wario sind stetes pikant, da Wario äußerlich Marios Extreme verkörpert, sehr raffgierig ist und durch seine Muskelkraft einiges bewegen kann. Er ist der Bruder von Waluigi. Waluigi Waluigi ist eigentlich der Antagonist zu Marios Bruder Luigi, trifft aber in Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix (2005) auch auf den roten Klempner. Er ist der Bruder von Wario. Sonic Sonic und Mario treten eigentlich nur in einem Spiel zusammen (bzw. gegeneinander) an: Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen. Die Rivalität dieser beiden Charaktere war vielmehr eine Marken-Rivalität zwischen Nintendo und Sega, da Sega damals noch Konsolen herstellte und Nintendos ärgeste Konkurrenz um Marktanteile war. Der Konsolen- Krieg zwischen Nintendo und Sega ist aber inzwischen vorbei. Mario stand Sonic so indirekt als Rivale gegenüber, da beide das Maskottchen und Flagschiff ihrer Unternehmen waren. Bowser Bowser ist seit Super Mario Bros. (1985) Marios Feind, als er versuchte, Marios Freundin Peach zu entführen. Seither geraten sie mehrfach aneinander, meist wegen der Prinzessin. Auch als Kinder waren sie erbitterte Rivalen, was das Spiel Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island zeigt, als Yoshi mit Baby Mario am Ende auf Baby Bowser trifft. Koopalinge Anfangs waren die Koopalinge noch häufig mit Mario konfrontiert worden, jedoch kommen sie seit Super Mario World (1992) auf keinen nennenswerten Auftritt mehr mit Außnahme von Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Sie beherbergten die Burgen in den Welten vor Bowser, bevor es zum Schlagabtausch mit ihrem Vater kam. Bowser Jr. Bowsers 8. Kind ist seit Super Mario Sunshine ein Feind von Mario. Genau wie sein Vater entführte er hier Peach, jedoch aus dem Grund, weil Bowser ihm erzählte, sie sei seine Mutter. Er wurde jedoch am Ende des Spiel aufgeklärt. Er hat sich seinen Vater als Vorbild ausgesucht und möchte, dass er stolz auf ihn ist, weshalb er Peach auch in New Super Mario Bros. entführt und seinen Vater in Super Mario Galaxy unterstützt. Triva *Er war nicht die erste Nintendo- Figur, dies war Mr. Game & Watch. *In Japan gibt es eine Manga-Reihe von seinem Abenteuern. *Es gibt 3 Spiele, in denen er selbst das Entführungsopfer spielt: **Mario is Missing! **Luigis Mansion **Super Princess Peach Kategorie: Hauptcharakter en:Mario es:Mario ja:マリオ it:Mario pl:Mario